


like it

by iridessung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, minho struggles a lot with his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridessung/pseuds/iridessung
Summary: Minho saw him again for the first time in months with a crowd cheering for him as he spit lyrics about a certain boy with freckles and hair dyed in a color of the sun.Alternatively,Minho regrets breaking up with Jisung. They meet months later, one still caught up in the past and the other already (apparently) moved on.





	like it

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the cover of the song like it by yoon jongshin and minseo's yes by pentagon's hui and clc's sorn.

"I hurt people. It's all I'm good at."

Looking at his own coffee that has long gone cold, Minho resisted the urge to look up to see Jisung’s tear stained face who had a pained expression yet still looking at Minho with eyes full of love and adoration in front of him. 

"But why?"

Jisung choked on his quiet sobs and Minho let a glum moment pass with the sounds of people talking around the whole cafe and the occasional stares from the people sitting nearby their table whispering such as things as, 'Poor young guy,' 'They looked so good with each other, what a shame,' If they thought they were being discrete then they should probably try harder than that.

Minho sighed and sipped on his already cold coffee, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people around them. He had texted Jisung yesterday to meet him at the cafe at Minho’s neighborhood, but he regrets his own choice of place right now. 

He could list down more than multiple reasons why his choice of place wasn't the best place out of all places they could've planned their meeting. He knew that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and that he wouldn’t be particularly labeled as smart by his friends but he thinks that if they saw him right now they'd have proved their point when they've said that he was kind of dumb sometimes, albeit fondness lacing their words when they describe him to people. Firstly, the place was his neighborhood so people in the place would definitely recognize them and spread things when something goes on because people can't keep their mouths shut nowadays apparently. Secondly, a cafe certainly wasn't the best place to talk about break ups. People who come and go to this place knows the two of them so if they happen to hear anything about them breaking up, it was sure to be the biggest gossip of the entire neighborhood till the next month or so.

"I just don't think we're good for each other anymore."

It pained him to see Jisung like this, with red eyes and full of desperation staring straight through him.

Another moment passed, with Minho refusing to look up to meet Jisung's teary gaze and he decided that it was time to leave before he also started to spill tears himself as well. Which he shouldn't be, You caused this, Minho reminded himself and his heart churned at the burning feeling he was suddenly feeling right now.

“I'm gonna go now. Take care of yourself, okay?”  
I won't be here to take care of you anymore, Minho continues in his head. Jisung held his gaze steady to Minho and he had a look on his face like he wanted badly to stop him but instead he just dropped his gaze down to the overly sweet drink that Minho bought for him, jaw clenching tight as he nodded, as firmly as he could while trying to calm his quivering lips and blink away his tears.

When Minho stood up from his seat to turn around to leave the cafe, he leaves with the memories, the smiles, affectionate touches and the intoxicating smell of Han Jisung and the bitter fact that he hurt another person that after all this time he maybe, actually loved after all.

Minho can't love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am publishing this because it has been sitting in my drafts for too long. it's not complete yet so i'll be updating when i can. all of these chapters will be unbeta-d but i'll try to fix errors by myself later!


End file.
